Playing With Fire
by BleedingCoffee
Summary: Fullmetal vs Flame alchemist battle leaves Ed wondering exactly how Mustang wields his signature weapon.


AN: This is the manga version of the Fullmetal vs Flame fight which in my opinion is better. I'm altering the text a bit as I don't want to outright copy the manga and would like to go for a more original read. Going to use direct quotes from Sun Tzu's Art of War though, as that's just set in stone.

A gift for Eucleia. Even if I probably went off on a tangent and didn't address the topic of discussion.:)

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

* * *

Edward Elric stood on Central parade grounds and twisted his balled fist back and forth on his gloved hand. Today would be _the_ day, the day that Colonel Roy "Cocky-pants" Mustang bowed down to him as the better alchemist. _The_ day he pounded that smug smile off his face for all those short jokes and scored a victory for anyone who had been talked down to by that condescending ass. He glared at Mustang who was standing there like he was posing for some fangirl temple statue and growled. "I finally get the chance to smack the arrogance right out of Mustang in front of everyone."

Alphonse cleared his 'throat' to cover the echoing "meow" that was coming from his chest as the little tabby kitten he had found in the street this morning was starting to scratch at his armor to get out. Thankfully Ed was too busy focusing on the battle to notice the stray so he wasn't going to mention the irony of him talking about arrogance. "Brother, maybe you should reconsider. I mean, the Colonel _is_ a war hero. I know you don't think Flame alchemy can...well hold a candle to yours but..."

"That's exactly why I'm going to win!" Ed cackled. "Flame alchemy...sounds like all he does is light candles for his dates."

"We really haven't seen what he does yet, you know better than to underestimate people..." Al sighed, he wasn't listening anymore.

"I'm going to beat him into the ground with my fists!"

"I thought this was about alchemy?" Al mumbled. Oh well. He could see Lt. Colonel Hughes preparing to start the battle. Colonel Mustang was still just casually standing there looking bored with one hand in his pocket and another fixing his hair. He had a bad feeling about this so he took a few steps back to get himself behind the barricade and protect the kitty who was hiding inside him.

Maes Hughes held the microphone and looked at the two competitors. Roy was just being...well Roy. Cocky and aloof. Ed seemed to be over in his corner hyping up the crowds and starting an argument with a soldier who just called him a midget. Eh, it was time to get this over with before he had to write up someone for insulting a superior officer. "READY!"

Ed turned and grinned. His adrenaline was already pumping thanks to that jackass who just called him school boy. He let his hands drop to his sides and prepared for battle. It pissed him off even more that Mustang was just standing there barely paying attention. "Bring it on!"

"FIGHT!" Hughes screamed before running for cover.

Ed didn't even have time to move as Mustang's hand came up and a simple 'snap' of his fingers sent a line of fire in his direction. His reflexes kicked in and he started running to avoid the attack before his mind could comprehend what just happened. He barely had the time to let the smile fall off his face before the first strike hit behind him and wave of light and heat signified impact at the precise spot he had been standing a fraction of a second before. He ran to the right and looked behind him to see what exactly that attack was. It sure as hell wasn't a lit candle. "Son of a bitch! You didn't even let me get ready!"

"_Move swift as the Wind and closely-formed as the Wood. Attack like the Fire and be still as the Mountain._" Mustang's confident voice carried through the smoke and dust as he stretched his hand out to send another attack towards the scampering little shit. "Which means that you should attack quickly in order to bring the battle to a swift, victorious end."

Ed's eyes grew wide as another fire attack was sent his way with just a snap of his fingers. How the hell was he doing that!? He couldn't even catch his breathe more-or-less watch the Colonel's moves to figure out what he was doing. He sprinted to evade the next explosion which hit the arena barriers like a blast from a cannon. Spectators began to run for cover. "Not holding back, are you!?"

"You're so damned small, it's hard to hit something microscopic." Came the mocking reply.

Ed skidded to a halt and balled his fist at him, anger overriding his self-preservation instinct. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL! Anything is a dwarf next to that gigantic ego of yours!"

"_Use anger to throw them into disarray and to muddy their focus." _Mustang held his hand up as he waited to finish his quote and lesson before sending another attack towards the stupid kid. Really? He was just going to stand there fuming about a short joke in the middle of a battle? Well maybe this ridiculous alchemist duel was a good thing after all. Clearly someone needed to get his priorities in order. "Don't allow your enemy to provoke you."

Ed hit the ground as a wave of fire erupted all around him. The bastard was just standing there, _standing _there and sending wave after wave of intense attacks at him. It was a sharp contrast to his own fighting style that incorporated both physical combat and alchemy. Which meant that the Colonel was probably lacking in hand to hand combat ability and was trying to keep him at a distance. Well, it was time to bring this fight a little closer. He grinned and placed his hands on the ground.

Roy's hand remained ready to strike as the smoke, dust and debris from his attack rapidly decreased visibility. _ I might have gotten a little overzealous. _He squinted as the wind blew and a figure materialized in the haze in front of him. "Still standing huh, Fullmetal? Guess you have to be, I wouldn't be able to see you otherwise..."

Ed saw Mustang's posture change as he realized that the figure in front of him was no more than a dummy wearing a red coat and a "sucker" sign. Now that he used alchemy for _something_ it was time to beat the hell out of the Colonel for all those damned short jokes! _Happy Al?_ He changed his arm onto a blade and launched himself at Mustang, purposely aiming for his gloved hand to remove the threat of his fire attacks. "Over here dumbass!"

Roy spun with his hand raised only to realize too late it was exactly what the kid wanted. The blade sliced his pyrotex gloves and his only response was, "Shit!".

Ed let his momentum carry him past the Colonel and he landed on his knee and skidded to a halt. He placed his hand on the ground ready to use alchemy after he finished taunting him. He grinned. The idiot was still just standing there, his precious glove now torn. "Now you can't play with fire anymore. Now, I'VE WON!"

Roy had to give the kid credit for the feint, he was impressed by the move. Maybe he could give him just a brief moment to gloat about it. With a dramatic hiss he said "Damn it."

Ed's grin broadened as he darted forward to sink his fist into that pretty face. "Let's settle this like men then!"

Well, that moment was over. "Men? Did you make that dummy of yours anatomically correct because I seriously doubt your balls have dropped yet."

Ed's grin disappeared into a growl a of rage, "I'll show you..."

"And I'll show you..." Roy pulled his other hand out of his pocket and raised it for the kid to see. "That I have gloves for _both_ hands."

Ed's mouth dropped open as it felt like he stopped mid charge. Another...glove?

"_All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable" _Roy smirked as the quote rolled off his tongue. "Though I commend you for your use of strategy, I think you might want to reassess your decision to only use alchemy to make dolls."

Al watched his brother get launched onto the air by an explosion created by Mustang's left hand. Since he was merely a spectator, an embarrassed spectator, he was able to see how the left hand made a different kind of explosion than the right. He sighed as his brother hit the dirt in front of him with a shocked expression still on his face. "I guess he uses Flame Alchemy for more than lighting candles, huh Brother?"

Ed coughed as the dust clogged his already aggravated airways then stretched out and groaned. He tilted his head as Furhur Bradley went over to congratulate Mustang on beating up on a teenager and then he heard the Colonel bark an order to start cleaning up the mess. He watched Mustang take off his damaged glove and put it in his pocket. Everything happened so fast, he wasn't sure he could really say he had any more insight into what exactly Flame alchemy was. The attacks were so effortless, intense and downright impressive...but still a mystery. How the hell did he do it? It wasn't like a flamethrower, he had control over the fire and sent it on specific paths. He had control over what it did at it's destination. How?

Al turned to Lt. Havoc as he came over to see if his brother needed an ambulance or a coroner. "Lt. Havoc?"

Havoc looked down at Ed who seemed to be still alive and well, just a bruised body and ego. "First time you've seen the Colonel fight, huh?"

Ed looked up at the man who was now lighting a cigarette and puffing it to life. "Yeah."

"Might want to do some recon before you go picking a fight like this next time." Havoc offered.

"Yeah." Ed mumbled and sat up. Flame Alchemy. It was more than just targeted fire attacks, Mustang had the ability to send a larger scale explosions as well. He wracked his brain and tried to reply the events, everything happened so fast that he didn't have a chance to evaluate it while it was happening. The first attack...well that came pretty quick and he really wasn't paying attention. The second however was a streak of fire that ended in a fireball. Mustang snapped to initiate the attack. A person, even an alchemist, couldn't just make fire. Fire wasn't a chemical element, it was a product of a chemical reaction. So the question was...what elements was he using? He couldn't get distracted by the effects of the alchemy, he had to stay focused on how it was started.

Al looked down at his brother as Lt. Havoc seemed concerned that he might be suffering from a concussion and not just confusion. He however knew his older brother's looks and that look meant that he was trying to figure out what alchemy was responsible for his humiliating loss. "It's OK, Lt. Havoc, he's just thinking."

Havoc sighed as he heard Breda holler something about cigarette break being over and get to work. He took one last drag on his cigarette and nodded. "Well if you know what's good for you you'll head to the infirmary to get checked out. Go spend your afternoon with a pretty nurse instead of a bunch of sweaty dudes repairing the parade grounds."

Ed dusted himself off and looked around at the mess that everyone was trying to clean up. The great Fullmetal vs Flame epic alchemist battle was now over and the Colonel was the victor. His wounded pride was now beginning to ebb and his academic mind was demanding to know what took place here. Or maybe his shock was just starting to fade. "Al, how did he do it?"

Al turned to him as he pulled his kitten out of his chest armor now that it was safe. "You mean how did he kick your ass?"

"Meow Meow."

Ed growled at his little brother and that stupid cat while Havoc chuckled. Yeah, he got his ass kicked but the question was _how_. What process did Mustang use to create such incredible attacks with something so simple as a snap of his fingers. He felt like his mind was thinking in circles, maybe he did have a concussion. "Flame alchemy. Context clues don't really explain much."

"Ask him." Al said simply.

"Hell no." Ed hissed as Havoc tossed his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his heel before heading over to help clean up.

"Fine, I will." Al said and took his kitten over to talk with the Colonel who was sitting on some rubble with a shovel and watching his soldiers work. Initially he thought the man lazy but once he got close enough he realized his uniform was on the rocks because his shirt was soaked with sweat. "Uh, Colonel, can I ask a question?"

Roy cocked an eyebrow as Ed scampered over and stood next to his brother. He heard a meow and looked at the wide eyed tabby in Al's hands. "I don't want the damn cat."

"No, sir, it's about your alchemy." Al held his kitty close as it started to purr. He hoped Ed would forget he had it if he got him obsessed with Flame Alchemy.

Roy smirked. It was probably killing them that they couldn't figure out how he was accomplishing his attacks. He could understand, it's how all their minds worked; always looking for the elements and reactions, always thinking about what was in their environment for them to use. "Well if you're asking then let's take a walk and I'll answer your questions. Ed, help everyone clean up this mess."

Ed heard his brother giggle and the kitten utter a mocking mewl. "But..I..."

"What?" Roy stood up and looked around. "Loser should clean up. You're the one who started this nonsense anyhow. These soldiers are being punished for this fiasco because of that ridiculous betting pool, no other reason than that."

"You're the one who didn't hold back and destroyed the place!" Ed screamed.

"Ready for round two?" Roy asked and held up his glove.

Ed focused on the array embroidered into the gloves now that it was close. Damn, he really wanted to know how he did it. "No..I..."

"Spit it out Fullmetal. You've already wasted enough of my time with this." Roy watched the kid's face go through a series of painful expressions. He was dying to know how he managed those attacks and he was struggling with the way to answer his questions without admitting that he was impressed. Oh well, let the little shit squirm a bit. If he wanted to know that bad he could always swallow his pride and ask...or beg. Or maybe grovel a little.

Ed growled and stared at the glove, Mustang's hand mocking him. It was beyond professional curiosity, he felt like he had completely ignored an entire branch of Alchemy in his studies to be blindsided by Mustang's attacks. However impressed he was with this Flame Alchemy, he wasn't going to admit it. So how did he brush this off as a casual interest in a fellow Alchemist's work? "First time we've encountered someone who uses the element of fire."

"I've been your superior officer for two years, Fullmetal, exactly what did you think 'Flame Alchemist' referred to? My scathing critiques of your field reports?" Roy slipped his hand in his pocket to symbolically take away the precious knowledge that the kid was seeking. He watched his golden eyes widen a little as he realized the opportunity was about to escape him.

"Dammit Mustang!" Ed spat. "How the hell do you do it?"

"It's an exothermic reaction." Roy said simply as he walked towards building with his jacket over his shoulder. "It's really just combustion, the oxygen in the atmosphere combined with the ignition spark from my gloves."

"Ah ha!" Ed said, "The gloves are special."

"Ignition cloth." Roy said and showed him the torn glove. The kid's eyes reflected his excitement at discovering the secret to the fuel. Not that it was a secret, he snapped his fingers and flames shot out of his hands. Any idiot could come to the conclusion that the white gloves with alchemic symbols had something to do with it. Or maybe not. Maybe they did think he could conjure fire with a snap of his fingers. He watched Ed who was investigating the texture, mentally cataloging it for a later date. He handed the glove back and Roy tucked it away in his pant pocket.

"So it's a basic equation of combustion." Al said. "Fuel plus ignition equals combustion and heat."

Roy nodded. It wasn't like he was giving away the secrets of Flame alchemy. How it happened was a long way from how to _make_ it happen, this was just basic chemistry lessons. Besides, it was nice to have some curious minds around to enjoy discussing alchemy with. Most alchemists were secretive and suspicious, these two weren't that jaded yet. It was refreshing to be able to talk chemistry and physics without having someone start snoring or fake a heart attack. He was also more than aware that the boy tried to add all alchemy he encountered into his arsenal of attacks. Let him try, this one wasn't so easily copied. "The difficulty is in directing the combustion. There are many environmental factors involved which limit the range, intensity and flame versus heat reaction."

Ed nodded and continued to stare at the ground as he thought about the equation and what would be involved in performing this type of alchemy. It was extremely complex as there were so many variables. He was actually more impressed with the Colonel's skill now that he comprehended the actual chemical reaction behind it. Timing was essential as the spark from the gloves was momentary, Mustang had to remain focused enough on his attack to initiate it as soon as he snapped his fingers. It was a lot more than just hand-eye coordination, especially when you considered how much the man ran his mouth. Bah! He wasn't here to become a Mustang fanboy, he was here to learn about Flame Alchemy. "Do you use any other elements for your fuel source?"

"I specialize in oxygen as there is always an abundance of it. I've never had a need to look for another source for fuel."

"It is very impressive Colonel." Al said.

Roy gave the kid a warm smile. The younger Elric was never afraid to voice his true feelings. Ed however was already scowling as he was non too thrilled to hear a compliment directed at his boss. "So now that I shared, how about you share your portion of the workload and clean up the parade grounds?"

"It's a very dangerous skill you mastered, Colonel." Ed said warily.

"Says the kid who attempted human transmutation." Roy countered. "What's your point Fullmetal?"

"Just wondering why you chose it. We wanted to bring back our Mom, what did you want to do? Get a promotion or cook dinner?"

"Kick your ass." Roy said and nodded to the mess in the field. "So clean that up before I have to do it again."

Ed ground his teeth as Mustang strolled away with his jacket over his shoulder and a strut that was clearly for his benefit. "Bastard only told us that because he thinks we can't figure it out."

Al sighed. "Brother, really?"

"I could have figured that information out on my own." Ed said and turned around to look at the destroyed parade grounds. "Like he said, it's only combustion."

Roy walked towards the main building and waited for an inevitable explosion signifying the Fullmetal botched an attempt at flame alchemy. He was happy for the distraction as he was going to slip away and avoid cleaning up, get himself a nice hot cup of coffee and take a nap before anyone could harp at him about paperwork. AHH! Damn Fullmetal couldn't do anything without it suffocating him in damage reports!

Ed ran over to Havoc. "Can I borrow your lighter?"

Havoc shrugged, maybe the kid was planning to help them clean up _unlike_ another alchemist who was sauntering back to headquarters contemplating which woman he was going to take out tonight. He tossed the lighter to him and watched an evil grin come across the kid's face.

"OK Al, just hold this lighter for me and I'll show you all how damned simple Flame Alchemy is!"

"Brother, there is nothing simple about combustion. You don't understand the gases and oxidation as well as..."

"Just give me a light Al!"

Al protectively placed his kitten back inside his armor and did as he was instructed.

Roy turned around as he heard the explosion. Al stood there holding a now extinguished lighter and Ed still had his hands pressed to the ground but he was noticeably charred. He probably didn't have any eyebrows left and his blond hair was still sizzling. Roy chuckled. Well maybe Flame Alchemy wasn't a simple combustion equation and more a study of oxygen and manipulation of that element. Sure there was an abundance of oxygen, but that also worked against you if you didn't understand how to move it away from your short little body before you initiated the combustion. Oxygen was like his mistress, a tantalizing, multifaceted, volatile vixen who he could use for his own devices or be bitten by if he didn't treat her right. He smirked, knowing it would be a while before the Fullmetal Alchemist attempted to seduce her again.

Havoc walked over and emptied his canteen on Ed's head to put out the smoldering hairs. "Can I have my lighter back?"

"I think I'll go to the infirmary now." Ed coughed and fell face first into the dirt.

"Meow?" Sounded the tabby from inside it's metal cage. Maybe he wasn't ready for an owner just yet, these two seemed kind of dangerous. Might be better to take his chances on the street.

Havoc smacked his buddy Breda with the end of his shovel. "Hey, get a stretcher. Ed needs us to carry him to the infirmary."

Al sighed. "I can take him, I don't want to..."

Breda jumped at the chance to get out of the clean-up. "No! We insist! You have to look after your kitten and it takes two to carry a stretcher."

Al nodded. Everyone was so nice, it really sucked that Ed did all this damage. He took his kitten out and looked at it. "I don't know why Brother always says cats are too much work. You guys are so much easier to take care of, do less damage and cost way less than Brother does to keep around. Oh, and you drink your milk!"

"Meow." The tabby replied. Why couldn't he just find some nice old cat lady? Oh, even better, the short one now smelled like burning hair. Yeah, it was time to slip away unnoticed once the kids went to bed.


End file.
